The Visit
by krystal21107
Summary: Kurt asks Blaine to visit someone he has never shared with anyone but his father


**Sorry to everyone who has been waiting oh so patiently for me to update my other stories. I will update soon I just needed a break from them so, I wrote something new. I hope you all like it, please let me know how you feel about it!**

**~Krystal**

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly drifted awake when he heard a heart wrenching whimper. At first he thought he was dreaming until it continued. He looked around taking in his surroundings until he remembered he spent the night at Kurt's house.<p>

"Don't….please…don't leave! Don't leave me!" Kurt thrashed in his sleep

"Kurt?" Blaine sat up, "Kurt sweetie, wake up" Blaine gently shook his boyfriend's arm

"NO!" Kurt pushed Blaine hard in the face

"Kurt, Kurt come on wake up"

"Don't…don't leave me mommy….please"

Blaine's heart ached when he heard Kurt call out to his mother. Blaine shook Kurt forcing his to wake up. When Kurt awoke he threw his arm's around Blaine's neck, and started to cry

"Shhhh shhh I'm here, I'm right here for you. Talk to me Kurt"

"She…she left me"

"Kurt sweetie your mother didn't want to leave you"

"She was taken from me…..and- and I want her back!"

"I know and I wish I could somehow bring her back for you. I would do anything, anything to have her come back but, we can't"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary…..of when she…when she….."Kurt couldn't make himself say it, he buried his head into Blaine's shoulder, "Go with me…."

"Where?" Blaine asked lifting Kurt's chin

"To visit her" Kurt looked sadly into Blaine's eyes

"Are you sure? I mean that's really personal….I-"

"I want to share her with you, I want you to meet her"

"Oh Kurt, thank you for trusting me with this, I would be honored to meet your mother"

Blaine held Kurt tightly in his arms and ran a soothing hand down his back helping him drift into a thankfully peaceful sleep.

Blaine watched the trees go by as Kurt drove down the long endless road in silence. When they reached the cemetery Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"I would like a few moments by myself first"

"Of course" Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand

"Give me five minutes and then you come and join me, okay?"

"Okay, take your time"

Kurt slid out of his car and made the all too familiar walk to his mother's grave site. When he arrived he lowered himself to the ground in front of the tombstone, "Hi mom, I miss you….Blaine's here with me, he's in the car right now so you and I can have some time to ourselves. I know dad has visited you and has probably told you about Blaine and I…I love him mom, I do. I don't know what I'm going to do if I get accepted to NYADA and have to leave him here in Ohio. I know I'm leaving dad here too but, he now has Carole and Finn but, Blaine…..Blaine doesn't have anyone. He transferred to McKinley to be closer to me but, when I leave….he's alone. I can't imagine him being all by himself" Kurt looked behind him to see if Blaine was near, "I should have told him ten minutes instead of five, we all know I talk a lot. Mom, I know I'm young but, I truly think he's the one…..I love him and one day I want to mar-"

"Hello beautiful, hello Kurt" Blaine said lowering himself down next to his boyfriend

"And he's the sweet talker now, mom this is Blaine my boyfriend, Blaine this is my mom"

"Hello Mrs. Hummel, it's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Kurt and Burt, and I've seen a lot of pictures"

"Uhhh mom, dad showed Blaine the baby book you put together"

"You were so cute!"

"Mom, dad showed him the picture of me in a diaper wearing your high heels. Oh my gosh, it was so embarrassing"

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a loving smile, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I on the other hand…..Mrs. Hummel, I looked like a sad little Poodle when I was little"

"Oh whatever, no you didn't. Blaine over exaggerates a lot"

"No I don't" Blaine pouted

"Yes you do" Kurt laughed

Blaine couldn't hold back his own laughter, "Okay…okay…maybe I over exaggerate a little"

The two boys sat around and laughed and shared their stories , Blaine told Kurt's mom a little about himself and of course they talked about how they met at Dalton even though Kurt secretly visited his mother that day after leaving Dalton and told her all about a certain brunette . It wasn't until Kurt started to shiver that they cut their stories short

"Blaine, I'm getting cold" Kurt said standing up, "I'm sorry that we couldn't stay very long but, it's starting to get rather cold mom. I love you so much, I think about you every day and I miss you all the time. Goodbye mama, we'll visit again soon" Kurt said holding his hand out to Blaine who was still sitting

"I'll meet you at the car" Blaine said looking up from the ground, "I just sort of want to talk to your mom for a moment"

Kurt smiled and shook his head softly and walked back to his car. When Blaine knew he was out of hearing distance he turned his attention back.

"Mrs. Hummel, I just wanted to make a promise to you. I already promised Burt but, I just wanted to tell you how much I love your son. He's my everything and I have no clue what I'm going to do when he gets accepted to NYADA and moves to New York. I don't have parents that are exactly there for me. Kurt's really the only person I have who I can just sit and talk to about everything I go through. He's the only one that understands me…Mrs. Hummel…..I think he's the one…..I'm going to marry him one day….."

Blaine stood up and brushed his pants off, "It was nice meeting you, thank you for Kurt…..goodbye"

Blaine slowly turned around and made his way back to Kurt's car. When he got back in the car Kurt smiled at him, " So what did you talk to my mom about?"

"Promises" Blaine took Kurt's hand into his and kissed his cheek, "promises for the future"

The boys looked at one another and smiled, "I love you Blaine Anderson"

"and I love you Kurt, now and forever"


End file.
